Our Last Chance!
by Jkdivas123
Summary: Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee, and Kiba all have a crush on the 'Kings' of the school for 3 years now. This will be the last year to show them their love! What will the ukes do? Pairings include Sasunaru, NejiShika, ShinoKiba, GaaraLee  Lemon later chapters!R&R!
1. This is it!

a/n: I know, I know I deleted my last story I'm sorry if you go to my profile you will see the explanation….anyways I decided on doing a yaoi cuz I'm a fellow yaoi fan girl ;) I hope you enjoy and it would be kinda short but worth it! Enjoy and review thxs ^^

Warnings: yaoi boyxboy, lemon later chapters, some swearing, oocness

Pairings- Sasunaru, Gaalee, Nejishika, Shinkiba

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto it wouldn't even be called Naruto O_o so no….

Oh! And also Naruto has a sister in this story if you read my deleted story her name popped up. She is one of my oc's so yea please be nice to her. ^^

Enjoy!~

**Naruto's POV**

Putting on my orange jacket and my brown shoes with a light yellow swirly or was it black? Whatever, I just gotta not be late today! Grabbing my bag and an orange juice I ran out the door not even bothering waking up my parents. I ran until I saw a familiar dog and smiled while it recognized me and jumped towards me.

"There you are dammit!" yelled the annoyed brunette, "I'm gonna be late cuz of you!"

The dog whimpered and went towards his owner, Kiba. He signaled it to go home and Akamaru compiled running.

"Hi Kiba what up" the blonde said running towards him

"Oh hey Naruto I was just heading to school but Akamaru decided to take an early walk" Kiba bit out

"Ha-ha sucks for you but hey I'll be late with you" Naruto said running off

"Huh?" he looked at his watch to see it was 7:43, "oh shit! Crap I'm going to be late!" he said as he tried to catch up to Naruto

Shikamaru and Lee were there waiting for us in the classroom and thank goodness we made it. Lee smiled and regarded the open seats next to them. Shikamaru yawned and waved lazily. We went to take our seats and sighed. I looked up to see girls squealing and gifts were thrown all over the room.

"They're here!" Kiba exclaimed

Then after that we went to our seats trying to look normal in front of our crushes. Then the raven with pale luscious skin and features that just made me melt looked at me and winked calling me dobe. Until I snapped to reality I shot up from my seat.

"Teme don't call me that" waving my fist at him. He chuckled and kept walking to his class.

**Lee's Pov**

I wanted to just scream my feeling for my crush but it would be so embarrassing and not to mention I'll get killed right after by their fans. I realized today was my turn to pick up notebooks so I stood up and went desk-by-desk picking them up. Until I saw Gaara in one of the rows I gulped and slip past him. I felt someone grope my ass and I squealed and dropped everything I frantically look back to see Gaara winking at me. I don't know whether I should be mad or happy?

"Whoa Lee you okay" I felt a lazy tug on my shoulder and when I looked up it was sure enough Shika. He made a fist and hit my head lightly.

"Hey what was that for!" I exclaimed picking the notebooks up.

"Some of the notebooks fell on me" he said pointing at the notebooks on his table.

"Oh"

"Yea"

"Sorry"

"Don't worry about it"

Well that was awkward well anyways I picked up the rest of the notebooks. I was still contemplating whether I should be happy for my crush to be groping me or mad?

**Kiba's POV**

I kept fiddling with my thumbs hoping my crush won't past me. It looked like the schools council team or Kings I should say came in to our class room to talk about event to the classrooms representatives and teachers. It really is a coincidence that all four of us got a crush on them but it really hurt since we all kept our feelings inside for 3 years now. This year we are graduating and also the kings. It made it even harder now since we won't be seeing them anymore. Someone tapped my shoulder I looked up to be met with black shades.

"Kiba are you alright I couldn't help but see how sad you were looking" Shino asked concerned

"I- uh you see- well" I stuttered like a fool I gave up and just looked away blushing like a tomato. I heard Shino chuckle which made things worse.

"Please cheer up Kiba I don't want to see your cute face all sad now okay?" and with that he left making me turn into a puddle of goo.

"Heh heh looks like he likes you man" I recognized that voice and I put my face on my desk.

"You think so Naruto?"

"Yea but you have to tell him one day"

"I will until you do"

"*sigh* easier said than done"

"Amen" they both chorused

**Shikamaru's Pov**

I lazily put my head over my arms and tried to take a nap which was impossible now that girls were screaming and pushing past me. I felt a light punch in the head (ah, deja vu). I looked up thinking it was Lee but I almost fell out of my chair when I noticed my crush standing right there.

"Now Shika you shouldn't sleep in class" His tone was so heavenly and rich I just want to hug him and hiss at the girls and say he's mine.

"Shika?" I snapped out of my 'la la land' and looked at him

"I still have good grades you know so whatever" I said trying hard not to stutter

He chuckled and put his hands on top of mine. I blushed and looked away and he whispered in my ear.

"Won't you come over to our home today and if you can bring along your friends. Meet us in the back of the school" he left winking at me.

I wonder what my friends gonna say when they hear this…

**Normal Pov**

"WHAT!" Shika just finished explaining the ukes about the news.

"You guys this is our chance!" Naruto exclaimed

They all looked at him and then remembered how long they kept their crush a secret. This was the last year they would ever have a last chance. They all shot up and screamed "YEAH!" with all their writs tie together.

(lalalalala~ at the back of the school)

They all headed towards the back and saw a black limousine. The Kings got out and nodded towards them. Sasuke kissed Naruto's hand loving the expression on his face. Gaara glomped Lee and squeezed his ass….once again. Neji went towards Shika and kissed his hand as well hoping he could do the same to those lips. Shino motioned Kiba to get in and let out his hand for him, gladly he accepted. The kings went to open the doors for their uses to come in when they went inside wasn't much room they blushed when The kings patted their laps smiling.

**Naruto's POV-**

I sat on his lap and blushed.

"You are cute in that expression" Sasuke cooed

Uh um thank you? He chuckled and again I was melting in that voice of his. I wrapped my arms around his neck without even thinking about it. I felt his Hands go around my waist and gasped realizing what I was doing.

Oh! I'm sorry

"Aw why won't you stay like that" he pouted well it wasn't a cute one it looked like an annoyed look mixed with a lust look.

Um well you see- uh I don't wa- YOU KNOW NEVERMIND! I continued on wrapping my arms around him. He laughed and pecked my neck I giggled. This is just heaven.

**Normal POV**

"Sasuke get a room" Gaara yelled

"I shouldn't be speaking" Sasuke pointed out

"huh?" Gaara stopped trying to take off Lee's shirt and looked at him

"uh Gaara please stop doing that it's a chilly day and I don't want to catch a cold" Lee said trying to pry off his hands.

"ah look were here" Neji said before the conversation got awkward

The semes all carried them bridal style and once they went outside they put them down gently.

"Hey how come my house" Sasuke said

"Cause yours was closer" Neji said

"hn"

"wow Sasuke your house is beautiful" Naruto complemented, "ah let me call my parents, I forgot"

"Figures and what if the say no" the brunette yawned.

"oh come on you know my parents they say yes all the time" Naruto grinned he reached out his phone and called the house number.

"hello?" a gentle voice said

"Hey! Sis is mom and dad there?"

"No they left for a meeting" she said, "why?"

"W-well um I'm at a friend's house r-right now" Naruto stuttered he knew that tone of voice

"Whose?" she asked curious

Naruto looked from his cell and cast a glance towards Kiba. Kiba walked to Naruto knowing that look.

"whats up?" Kiba asked

"My sis wants to know which friends house I'm in"

They started a whispered conversation. Which of course got everyone attention and curious.

"Look you know how protective she is so just tell her"

"I know but it isn't that easy she would flip if she knew I'm going to Sasuke's place for the first time"

"tell her your with us"

"oh right"

"really you couldn't think of that"

"shut up!"

Kiba went back sighing

**Naruto's POV**

(now back to the conversation with my awesome oc!)

"Naruto?"

"I'm with all my friends at Sasuke Uchiha's place"

"…Uchiha you say"

"um yea" that tone of hers! Crap shes totally gonna say no now

"come back ill have a driver pick you up"

"wha- WAIT its fine im with my friends! Please let me stay!" I knew this was coming but why did the Uchiha's did something to my sister. Thinking about made me mad family always comes first so I have to. I told my sister to hold up and I turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke have you ever heard of the name" I paused a moment

"what name?" Sasuke asked

"Shizuka Uzumaki" I was worried if Sasuke did do something to my sister.

"Yes" he said it I gasped and I heard a car parking I turned to see my sister. She had red long hair and grey eyes she was pretty and looked almost exactly like mother. She wore a black long sleve shirt with skinny jeans and brownish boots.

Ah wait no! I grabbed Sasuke's arm. Sasuke stood in front of me.

"who are you" he hissed glaring at her. I flinched I didn't want my sister to be a villain here.

"I came for my brother, Uchiha" she hissed back

"Brother? You mean you're his older sister" he asked

"Yes I am" she said this time giving him a glare that had an aura that scared the crap out of you. I stepped in.

" please sis I don't know what the Uchiha did to you but that doesn't mean you have to take me cause I know that Sasuke won't hurt me and if he does then I promise I won't come back" she looked at me with softened eyes then went to sad ones.

"I'm sorry this is your life I shouldn't be controlling it" she ruffled me hair and smiled that genuine smile of hers

"I'll tell our parents so have fun and Sasuke treat my brother right you got it!" she said waving a fist at him.

She waved goodbye to everyone and got back in the car. I wonder what did the Uchiha did to her. (*Sigh* isn't my OC the best! *coughs* anyways back to the story!)

**Shika's POV**

I sighed woman are bothersome good thing I'm gay. Has been since I met naruto's sister she gotten more beautiful I think shes 18 right now but whatever. I felt a strong arm go around my waist and pulling towards a toned chest. I blushed I knew who it was, today is the day I tell him this is my last year with him so I gotta make it worthwhile.

**Lee's POV**

I have a crush on a pervert! The only thing he has been doing was trying to take off my shirt and squeezing my ass! I was then pulled into a strong embrace and Gaara whispered in my ear.

"Your so damn sexy" Gaara whispered, "its really hard to keep my hands off ya."

I melted and put my hands on his. I smiled I now know that I should be happy whenever he squeezes my ass.

**Kiba's POV**

We went inside the house and wow! It was huge and pretty it had a Japanese style to it with wooden floors and a kitchen that every mother would love to have. A dining room with a Kotatsu(1), Until I saw someone who looked like Sasuke but older version.

"ah, brother you're here mother and father aren't here yet." He said in a bored tone and left the room.

"whatever I brought my friends so don't bother me" Sasuke hissed at his brother.

I turned when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder I looked and Naruto was there he looked like he was about to whisper something so I go closer to him.

"hey do you think he is the one that Shizuka doesn't like" Naruto said I felt the bit of panic in his voice.

I don't know man you can't judge people but if he is then what are you gonna do? I asked worried he wouldn't do something stupid.

He grinned and laughed evilly with an aura that just freaked you out I swear he got that from his sister. I went towards Shino and went behind him.

"um Naruto pl-please don't do anything bad that would get you in jail" I whimpered

I saw Sasuke going towards him thank goodness Sasuke to the rescue! When Sasuke was about to get close to him Naruto smiled at him and hugged him. Hooray! I'm still the only one who has seen Naruto's scary side.

**Normal POV**

They all went to the dining room and the ukes offered to cook for them. At first Sasuke wasn't so sure put Naruto's pleading eyes made it otherwise. Naruto boiled the noodles while Shika sliced the cucumbers. Kiba grilled the steak and Lee sliced the onions trying hard not to cry. It was a uke kitchen how cute right! When they were done they mixed the steak with cucumbers and onions. The noodles were turned into miso soup specially made by Naruto. They served it to their future lovers.

"oh wow this looks great honey!" Gaara went to glomp Lee but was stopped with Shino's hand.

"hey what was that for?" he yelled trying to get free.

"they're still serving you might trip someone" he said annoyed

When they were done serving they sat back down with a kiss on a cheek from everyone. The cookers all blushed. Naruto started to feed Sasuke which Sasuke did in return. Gaara fed Lee and kept licking off all the crumbs that he purposely made. Shino gave Kiba some of his steak which Kiba accepted happily. Shika kept on wiping off the crumbs on Neji telling him how troublesome in return he chuckled. When they were done they went up stairs to the study room Sasuke had. They had no homework except to study so the semes help their little ukes study.

"aw this is hard I'm totally gonna get an F" Naruto said with his head on the Chabudai table (2).

"no kidding" Kiba sighed

"you gotta focus more" Shika and Lee chorused earning a Laugh from Gaara and Neji

Sasuke and Shino sighed they really tried their hardest to make them understand but the kept on doing the opposite on the problem.

"its okay my sister can help no problem" Naruto said packing up

"yea she always makes things easier" Kiba said already packing

Shino and Sasuke grabbed both of them and both said, "You aren't going anywhere"

"you will learn from us and get an A" Sasuke growled

"Never will you get an F with us, so please stay" Shino replied with a bit of a growl.

"uh-uh okay" Kiba and Naruto ran back to where they were seating doing the problem all over again with shaking hands.

Shino and Sasuke high- fived each other and went back to helping them.

Gaara and Neji sighed and shook their heads trying to comfort their future lovers (oh yea!).

A/N: *huff huff* I just couldn't stop writing! So its not short yay! This is like the longest one I wrote I promise! I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I realized it was Thanksgiving today so I wanted to publish it today as a gift to everyone! HAPPY THANKGIVING!

1- you know those tables with the heater things

2- a short table using no chairs just sitting on pillows

REVIEW! They give me POWAH! Oh and if you don't want my OC character in the story then *sniff sniff* ill take her out and make her a minor character.

Bye-bye!


	2. SLEEPOVER

A/N: thank you so much for the Favs and story alerts! I will give it my all on this one. And also for updating a bit late! My brother took away my laptop and ya you know bros…..

Disclaimer: nope except for my OC Shizuka she's mine! Oh and I don't own Spongebob

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

(My notes)

Enjoy~

**Normal POV**

It has been two weeks since that wonderful day and the lovebirds seem to have become closer, but of course they weren't lovers….yet. The fangirls started to become yaoi fangirls and fought who was a better couple and what was not. Even Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and even Hinata the shyest one help the ukes with their crushes and eventually became best friends (to those of you who hate one of these girls, well I won't be bashing , but I promise they won't lay a finger on the semes ^^).

"Come on guys you got to do this" a pink one said

"ya! It's been two weeks you gotta get back in the action!" a brunette agreed (tenten)

"b-but u see it isn't that easy to do you know…" Naruto trailed off when he saw Sakura and Ino's glare.

"Naruto your gonna do this even if it kills you!" the girls all shouted

"K-Kill!" every uke whispered

With that the bell rang for lunch (don't ask me how they didn't get in trouble for being too loud in class) and the girls squealed and grabbed Naruto's hand to drag him away.

"NUUUUUUUUUUU!" Naruto screamed to get his freedom with tears on his eyes. The rest of them sweatdropped at him and turned around to have a tap on the shoulder.

"Um, excuse me but is that Naruto?" the mysterious man asked

"Uh, yeah he's apparently going to see Sasuke" Shika finally spoke up, "and not to be rude, but who are you?"

"Oh my! Sorry I'm Iruka" he held out his hand, "pleased to meet you-"

"-Shikamaru and this next to me is Kiba and Behind me is Lee" he stated while shaking hands.

"nice to meet you all! Now could you give this to Sasuke for me he forgot it" Iruka smiled giving them a Bento.

"ah, okay sure we will" Shika said

"well then bye my ride is waiting tell Sasuke I said hi" and with that he left.

"he a guy right?" Shika asked

"yup he is" Lee said

"well he just had a motherly feeling about him right guys" Shika asked worried if got crazy

"I know what you mean could he be Sasuke's dad?" kiba finally spoke up.

"or mom" Lee bluntly said. They all look at him then back.

"true" they all said

**Naruto POV**

I panted as I went cling to the wall that I desperately tried to find. I was hiding from the girls and I finally get a rest. It's not that I can't talk to Sasuke but I just don't know what to say to him. I felt something plopped on my head I turned in a karate position with my leg up, but I noticed it was just Kiba.

"um whats this for?" I said grabbing the bento off my head.

"its for Sasuke from dad/mom Iruka" Kiba stated

"dad/mom? Wait! Did you say Iruka" Kiba nodded and I jumped up and down like a little kid, "OMG I can't believe he's here he used to be my Pre-school and Elementary school teacher!"

Ignoring my childish moves he started to remember since after all we did go to the same school together. "that's right! Iruka-sensei now I remember well that makes me feel worse" he pouted,

"cause he remembers you and not me"

"how does he remember me" I asked happy that he remembered me

"while you were dragged away he probably recognized that face whenever you got in trouble" Kiba teased

"what no way! I finally get to see my all time favorite teacher and the first thing he sees is me dragged away by a bunch of girls!" Naruto rolled on the floor as if the world was gonna end.

"well at least he remembered you!" Kiba sulked in the corner. I went to pet him on the head and received a growl in response.

"aww its okay not remembering the teacher that gave you F's all the time is natural" he glared at me and slowly picked himself up his eye saying 'run'. I grabbed the bento and sprinted to find Sasuke or maybe Shino to calm him down.

"HELP ME SASUKE, SHINO!" I screamed Kiba freakin looked like he was about to shred me to pieces. I saw Sasuke and Shino up ahead running towards me 'my heroes!'. Sasuke grabbed me by the waist and put me over his shoulder sprinting away while Shino intercepted Kiba (ouch). We got to the lunch tables and he put me down I saw my friends eating calmly at the table feeding their semes mouths. I went over to the table and sat down I remembered the bento so I gave it to Sasuke who raised an eyebrow.

"whos this from?" Sasuke asked

"from Iruka!" I smiled

"oh yeah I forgot about it"

"Yup and thanks for rescuing me!" my eyes glittered with admiration.

I think I saw Sasuke tremble for a moment and I think I saw his eyes glint for a second and looked like he was about to rape but I'll let it pass (lol!). then I remembered what I had to do and shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"what is it" the raven asked when he snapped back in reality

"its just that um can I- wait no um" I kept stuttering my face red as a tomato(Sasuke licks his lips here XD), "canIcomeovertoyourhouse!"

Sasuke chuckled "of course anything for you my love"

Gaara then sits up with a pieces of noodle still in his mouth.

"then we go to right Neji!" Gaara looked at Lee and held his chin, "you too my Lee" he gave him a butterfly kiss.

"ok" Lee said as if he were in a trance

"My sweet pineapple, will you go too?"Neji cooed

I nearly laughed my pants off at Shika's nickname but if I did I'm a dead man. Shika blushed at the nickname and nodded looking away.

"hay! Hold up you guys don't you go on ahead making plans to go to MY house when you didn't get any permission!" Sasuke roared. I stepped back a bit and stopped when his phone started to ring. He picked it up having a conversation with an annoyed look and hanged up.

"Who was that?" I asked innocently but in the inside 'it better not be a bitch cause if it was, that bitch was going doooooooowwwwnnn!'

When Shino and Kiba finally came back Sasuke looked at all of us with a smirk

"my brother and parents are going to be out for the weekend so the house will be all mine" Sasuke said with great pride

All of us looked at each then backed and we all yelled, "SLEEPOVER!"

"hell yes" Sasuke said, he turned to us, "ask if its alright and give us a call when you have your answer each of us will pick you up at 7" Sasuke paused for a moment, "oh and make sure to bring 2 days worth of clothes"

"Make sure to bring sexy clothes!" Gaara chimed in.

The bell rang and we ran to our classes to get away from Gaara. The Kings all hit Gaara on the head yelling at him for scaring off their prey.

**Kiba's POV**

I can't wait to go to the sleepover today! I hope my mom says yes since it's too soon, but she has to say yes because it involves my crush. Come on just five more freakin minutes, come on, come on, come on, come o- damn it clock I'm gonna kill you! And as if the clock heard the bell rang. I jumped up and ran out smiling. I've never been this happy, I saw my mom up ahead in the car smiling and looked surprised when she looked at my face.

"son, whats going on" she said in a stern voice.

"oh um you see I was invited to a sleepover!" Kiba smiled slightly jumping up and down.

She eyed me and raised her brow at my childish movements, "from who exactly?" she said

I paused and tried to think of a lie but I can't lie to my own mom cause she will eventually find out. So, I just have to tell her the truth.

"Sasuke, Sasuke is the one that invited me" I saw her mouth open to talk, "-but all my friends will be there!" I blushed and looked away.

"and also there crushes" I said quietly

We finally reached our house she got out of the car not saying a single word to me. I got scared knowing my mom will give me an 1-hour lecture then hit my on the head _really _hard that I fall back. She isn't the types of moms that have gods know what powers to punish you painfully until you get the lesson. Naruto's mom is totally like that especially when someone hurts him. I feel really bad for Sasuke and oh god Naruto's dad is the exact same thing. I shoke my head furiously erasing the mental images when her mom gets pissed its super scary. Now her sister is not the type to punish she's more of the type to scare you off even before she could punish you but she can be sweet sometimes.

"m-mom can I go? Please" I said nervously

She turned to me and smiled, "of course honey your crush will be their right? So go on and have fun but hey! Not too _much_ fun." She pecked my on the cheek and went outside to play with the dogs.

Yes i can go! I went to pack my things and I wondered what kind of PJs should I where? 30 minutes past still wondering what to wear. This is gonna take awhile.

**Naruto's POV**

I dodged the flying vase and went calmly to the kitchen figures my mom's football team lost. My dad was making dinner with a broken metal spoon or more like 5 broken metal ones I sighed and sat down this isn't going to be easy. I saw Shizuka go downstairs making her way to the kitchen and blocking some attacks from mom. She smiled at me and sat down.

"hey little bro whats up you look a little insecure" she asked ruffling my hair

I was about to tell her but my dad already yelled DINNNER! Crap now I have to tell everyone. For dinner was spaghetti and meatballs. Everyone ate it was pretty quite at first but then it went to a loud racket talking about the game.

"the guy was open and even I could have made a freakin touchdown!" Kushina yelled

"right honey you would of totally made the touchdown!" Minato yelled back

"um you guys…" I started Shizuka glanced at me curious

"but nooooo! He missed it and tripped!" Kushina yelled

"you guys" I tried again

"like who does that trip when you're a feet away!" Minato roared

"You guys" I said again 'man I have a patience of a rock'

"YOU GUYS YOUR SON IS TRYING TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" Shizuka slammed her hand on the table clearly annoyed

"oh sorry son what is it did someone hurt you cause I have this new pan" Kushina stood up to rummage in the kitchen.

"no mom I need to ask permission of something" I said thanking my sister and I went to position myself in a negotiating way looking serious my sister and dad did the same. my mom went slowly to the table and crossed her arms.

"permission for what" she started

"a sleepover"

"from who?"

"Sasuke"

"….crush?"

"bingo"

"will your friends be there"

"and also their crushes"

"how many"

"eight"

"no parents"

"No"

She leaned in her chair as my sister and father was writing down everything of course dad on my side and my sister on mom's side.

"whats the deal" she asked

"let me stay there for the weekend and I'll wash the dishes for a week"

"a week?"

"yes"

"well add cleaning your room and we have a deal" she stood up reaching out her hand

I thought about it and agreed I stood up and shook her hands still looking serious.

"alright! Dismiss" Shizuka said and everyone went to different rooms

I wiped a sweat on my head and sighed then laughed. I get to go! I went running upstairs and told a maid to bring me some water (oh yes the uzamaki clan is a rich one) and smiled when I was packing then all of a sudden I heard the song "Best Day Ever" by Spongebob Squarepants.

"The hell" I turned around to find a stereo box and Shizuka holding it snickering. She ran away still laughing.

I ran to chase her "SHIZUKA!

**Shikamaru's POV**

I went to pack my things since I already told my parents. I heard a knock on my door and it was my dad looking serious as he leaned on the wall.

"what is it dad" I said knowing that look

"were going to have a little lesson"

I stopped what I was doing and looked at him terrified when he held up a condom.

"this is for your own good son" he said locking the door

"dad wait- no don't do this to me!"

"now when two people love each other"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

'I'm doing this all for you Neji!'

**Lee's POV**

"yes record" I yelled triumphantly

I finished under ten minutes packing and I don't know what to do"

I laid on my bed and sighed Gai won't be home but I already called so its fine. I heard a knock on my door and went towards it when I opened it was Gaara wait Gaara! He barged in going to my room. I followed him quickly confused.

"ummm Gaara its two more hours till the sleepover" I was super scared when he rummaged my bag.

"why" he said with a growl

"what!" I flinched covering my head

"WHY DON'T YOU HAVE SEXY CLOTHES!" he yelled throwing his arms in the air

I sweatdroped when he started to rummage through my dresser and closet. Then all of a sudden an idea popped up I snickered evilly.

"b-but Gaara-kun aren't I sexy enough without sexy clothes" I said with little tears on my eyes and my legs crissed crossed in a very entertaining way. (oh yeah Lee in uke mode)

Gaara trying not to drool ran over to me and touched my cheek, "of course not I just wanted to make you double the sexy" Gaara purred

I went away from his grasped and looked away a stunned Gaara.

"aw come on babe don't do this to me" Gaara pleaded rubbing my thighs 'heh got ya'

I slowly looked at him and blushed when he pulled me in a kiss my eyes widened this was my first kiss his soft lips touched mine so passionately, I jolted when his tongue asked for permission to enter I obeyed. I put my arms around his neck to make the kiss deeper our tongues danced with each other while his hands going underneath my shirt I moaned into the kiss but alas, we had to breathe. We panted for air and he looked at me smiling. I stood up and grabbed his hand he stood up looking at me confused.

"what are you doing" he asked

"you have to clean up the mess you made"

He locked around the room with clothes everywhere around the room.

"uh no I have to go and help Sasuke"

"what was that I seemed to not hear you" I said turning at him smiling at him devilishly thinking of ways to punish him later.

"uh I'll help you yeah that's what I said! Yeah!"

"oh good then ill make something to bring to the sleepover while you clean kay?"

"o-okay"

"thank you" I ran off to take out the cake in the oven. I laughed at the muttered curses he was saying decorating the cake with white icing. I felt a pair of strong arms around me.

"you look good in that apron you know" he said kissing my neck.

I sighed in content and leaned in his touch, "you still have to clean up" I said

He cursed and let go of me sulking his way to my room.

I laughed and went back to decorating the cake

A/N: was that a cheesy way to end? Ah whatever at least its long yay! I just couldn't stop writing it and to those of you who are GaarLee fans your welcome ^^. I would like to thank those of you who reviewed and please tell me if I'm missing something here. I have a little cold so I had time to write this. I wonder how the sleepover is gonna be like hmmmmm I wonder no seriously I don't know but ill think of something maybe they could play spin the bottle *glint*

Bye-bye~


	3. Love is happiness

A/N: Hello my wonderful readers! Having a good day! Yay good for you if no then aww its ok, think positive! That's my motto think positive! Well its almost Christmas and my next chapter will be about Christmas so, in this story is around the time of Christmas and also they are out for winter break magically bwhaha the magic from my fingertips. Anyhow I really want to improve my writing so can you tell me if I did something wrong…its just idk I feel like im doing something wrong. I really hope you like there sleepover! *glint* yes, I do know that im late im sorry I have test and I have C's in two classes right now and im pretty bummed out about it so im trying my best im sorry! There might be some grammer errors cause I tried hard to type it up and updated it as fast as I can for you guys so beware.

"talking"

'thinking'

(notes ^^)

R&R

Enjoy~

**Naruto's POV**

It has been 2 hours _exactly_ and I just kept staring at the clock which beeped _7:01 P.M. _I sighed I was so excited to go I blushed as I could think the possibilities that would happen when I get there. I heard a knock on my door and muttered a "come in" I put my head up from my pillow and blinked a couple of time to take away the blur in my vision it was my sister.

"Naruto you better not do any weird cheese when you get there" she warned I raised an eyebrow.

"me? Doing weird cheese ohohoho sister I would never" now it was her turn to raise an eyebrow.

"yeah your right you would never do such a thing ohohoho" she said mimicking me. I glared at cause I do NOT sound like that she smirked.

"I'm serious and also since you have winter break on Tuesday have your day free" she said

"why?"

"to go to the mall with your friend silly you have to buy something to your crushes on Christmas" my eyes widened I completely forgot about Christmas then an idea popped in my head.

"heh, I don't need to buy a present for Sasuke" I smirked

"oh? And why not"

"cause his present is right here" I said pointing at my ass. I dodged a _high_ heal shoe I narrowed my eyes then widened in fear when that shoe was my mom's and there stood my mom with her other high heel with flames burning in her eyes and an aura that was deadly. I screamed like a little girl and ran down stairs with my bags so I could just leave I didn't care if I had to walk in the cold I gotta get away from that-that-MONSTER! I reached my door and my dad perked his head out from the kitchen with a questioning look turned into an horrified expression when he saw my mom, giving Naruto an apologetic look he ran off to god knows where. My mom stood in front of me with Shizuka running off to the same direction dad was and I shrieked and sunk down but then I jumped up when I heard the door-bell.

"oh! W-well l-look at the t-time I have to…um go yeah! Go!" I said opening the door and closing it fast and and grabbed Sasuke when I heard the clawing at the door.

"Naruto? What are you doing" Sasuke asked irritably

"talk later drive NOW!" I said putting my seat belt

Sasuke raised an eyebrow then fear swept to his eyes when he saw the door rip open by my mom.

"no problem" the car screeched at the speed and we took off I relaxed a bit when I saw my mom nowhere to be found but still was afraid if she would pop out of nowhere like on the roof or something. I jumped when I felt a hand in my shoulder.

"sorry If I scared you" came a nice smooth rich voice

I turned and it was Sasuke I smiled gently and waved a hand as if to clear away the subject. "oh no its fine." I nearly melted when he smiled a bit.

"that's good so is that your m-mom" the raven said struggling with the 'mom' part

"yes it is" I looked away feeling embarrassed about it

"oh good cause I thought that was your sister I thought she didn't want you to come to my house again" he said as he glared at the red light.

"oh I know they look alike but don't mention that in front of her she'll get pissed" I said as I shivered

"I'll take not of that" he said as he sighed when the red light turned green. I smiled and laid back into my seat closing my eyes gently with a smile still on my face I drifted off to sleep.

**Lee's POV**

I made my way down to the kitchen grabbing my cake very carefully it was a good thing Gaara stayed here so he can help me carry my things. When he followed me to the kitchen he hurried next to me helping me carry the cake.

"here you carry our things I get the cake" he said as he tried to balance my cake while handing me our things.

"ok if you say so" I said as I opened the door for him

When we got to his car the black Mercedes. I opened the back doors to put our things inside and then closed it to sit in the front. Gaara placed the cake on my lap before closing the door he gave me a quick kiss and closed it. I blushed as my eyes followed him going around the car.

"you ready" he said putting his seat belt on

"y-y-es" he chuckled and turned on the engine we reversed and went to the direction of Sasuke's house.

**Kiba's POV**

I went outside to the cold cupping my hands in front of my face and walked down the stone steps as I waited. I would have been inside warm but my mom insisted for me to toughen up and go outside. She can sometimes be stupid but I gotta love her, I saw a very expensive looking car. My face lit up and I waved towards it. The car stopped with a screech and flinched at that sound. I looked up after uncovering my ears to see shino running towards me taking off his jacket and putting it on me. He gave me a frown as he helped me in the car. I blushed at how worried he was with me it was so sweet of him.

"why were outside in the cold you could have catched a cold" he said while feeling my temple to check.

"I wasn't out there for long, I mean I just barely got out" I said rubbing my hands together.

"good I was worried you were there the whole time" he gave me a smile and turned to start the engine.

"thank you" I mumbled out but he didn't seem to have heard me since he kept driving. I smiled looking out the window. 'Best. Day. Ever'

**Shika's POV**

I wearily drag myself to the front door as I clinged to the wall for support. I just finished with the _talk_ with my dad and oh dear god was there so many words I couldn't even understand but the worse part he explained it so _detailed _I had to cover my ears to not hear it. I went to the door slowly and clunged to the door knob for a second before I opened. My eyes widened when I saw who was standing there. His eyes widened as well when he saw my state before he could open his mouth I slammed the door in his face. I ran upstairs as fast as I could without tripping, I grabbed my bag and went downstairs. My dad appeared from the living room with a questioning look. I stopped and looked at him slowly with terrified eyes.

"son, where are you-"

"gotta go bye!" I cut him off opening the door as if it were life or death

I bumped into a strong chest I looked up and sighed in relief I leaned into him trying to catch my breath. Just then I felt my feet off the ground. I gasped and realized Neji had pick me up bridal style.

"um, what are you doing?" I asked

"you seem tried and weak I thought I give you a little lift to help you" he smiled at me.

"oh ya don't worry I was just scarred for life that's all" I said taking heavy breaths as I thought about it. He probably noticed and quickly rushed me to his car and placed me in it helping me with the seat belt. He jogged to the other side of his car. He sat next to me rubbing my back with a worried look.

"yeah, just fine im just remembering….ah! the mental images!" I yelled rubbing my temples

"remembering what? Should I take you to the hospital?" he said with concern

"no! I can't tell or else you will be scarred too!" I said clinging to him

"okay okay just tell me if your gonna be fine"

"I will just DON'T talk about it!"

"I wont just relax"

"okay"

I closed my eyes to relax and I soon fell asleep with a smile on my face.

A/N: *sniff sniff* im so very sorry this took so long im on winter break and gosh who knew it would be busy my family had like 2 secert santa parties in our house and my best friend has a fever of 101! So she cant go shopping with me and I have to go alone tomorrow *sigh* what a sad Christmas for me…..oh well! Think positive peoples I know I know I didn't write the sleepover but I will next chapter because I have everything planned! i will write it as fast as I can! For you guys now don't be shy review! THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE! MERRY CHRISTMAS!(oh and i also have a poll about my story so please vote! thxs)

Bye-bye~


	4. finally teh SLEEPOVER

**A/N**: hello my readers today what you have been waiting for quite awhile….is SLEEPOVER OH YEA! Oh the excitement! Who knows what perverted stuff I will put in here bwhaha! I hope u like it and if you haven't already voted on my poll then go do so now! Its about my story weather I should include kyuubi or not. Well see you at the bottom!

**Disclaimer**: sadly no…. but my OC is mine! Mine I tell you!

"speaking"

'thinking'

(notes^^)

R&R

Enjoy~

**Normal POV**

When they finally arrived at the house of Sasuke the ukes ran out giggling obviously excited while the rest of them carried their bags with grunts since it was so damn heavy. It was a very cold Christmas eve and the house was covered in snow while the entrance to the house was clean with no snow so you can walk through it thanks to Sasuke's maids who shoveled away the snow. The kings couldn't help but smile at their soon-to-be lovers with their excitement and joy. They went inside and relaxed at the warmth of the house. The ukes got their bags and placed them in the living room where it was big enough to hold a ball room dance.

"hey, we should have the sleepover here!" Naruto said with cheer

"ya its really big!" Kiba agreed with his blond friend

"alright, alright we will have it here" Sasuke chuckled and grabbed Naruto by his waist protectively

"well, LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Gaara yelled running to glomp Lee

"ah no your gonna break something Gaara!" Lee yelled

"its ok Lee I've known Gaara my whole life and I removed everything that is breakable in this house" Sasuke said

Neji was sitting down on the couch with Shika on his lap looking at the scene with half amused eyes. Shino also had Kiba on his lap next to Neji with same half amused eyes.

"so what do we do now?" Neji said out of the blue. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at him with thoughtful eyes until Naruto spoke up.

"we can play spin the bottle!" Naruto said.

"oh yes we can defiantly play that game" Sasuke smirked

They all agreed and went in a circle all sitting down Sasuke was next to Neji who was next to Kiba. Shika was in between Sasuke and Naruto with Lee besides them and last but not least, Gaara was sitting next to Kiba. Naruto started off since he came up with the game he grabbed the bottle they randomly found and gave it a slight spin. The bottle soon came to a stop and landed on Lee! Sasuke and Gaara froze and regretted ever playing this game they were about to end the game but turned white when they saw Naruto get closer to Lee. Like super close Neji and Shino snickered at the expressions Sasuke and Gaara were giving Kiba and Shika tried to stop them but Naruto kept saying its only fair. Lee had a determine look on his face as if to complete the mission.

They went closer and closer until they were inches close. Sasuke and Gaara snapped into action and went to lung at them to stop but gasped when Naruto lips were already on his cheek! They sighed in relief when it wasn't an actually kiss. Gaara and Sasuke went to grab Naruto and Lee while hissing and growling at each other. The rest of them sweatdropped at the scene.

"we should play another game since it looks like war now" Shika stated

"YES!" Naruto and Lee chorused

"lets watch a movie then" Neji said

They agreed since nothing bad happens if you watch a movie, but of course the semes will pick a scary movie called _The Ninja Mummy Returns_ (lol I made the title up). Once they placed the movie into the player the movie started out with blood all over and the worse thing is Sasuke's TV was huge! The ukes whimpered and crept closer to their crushes who in reply got a very happy seme(I think im using seme and uke to much oh well lol).

"could w-we w-watch another movie i-its too s-scary!" Kiba stuttered in Shino's chest

"awww but its getting to the good part" Sasuke said watching a guy have his head detached.

"what good part!" all the ukes yelled scared out of their mind.

'the good part is you clinging to me for dear life' all the semes thought

"change it change it" Lee whimpered with little tears in his eyes. Gaara flinched and sighed patting his head.

'one down'

"oh please Sasuke shut it off or I'll hate you forever!" Naruto said whooshing his hair dramatically and looking away from him. Sasuke looked at him and smirked.

"oh please dobe you can never hate me"

"fine then I won't let you touch me forever then"

The world froze for Sasuke at that point and next thing you know Sasuke is on his knees begging him to never say those **words** ever again.

'two down'

"OMG that guy is full of blood and internal organs OMG turn it off damn you!" Kiba said strangling Shino.

'three down. . .i guess'

Shika sighed and stared at the TV at first he was scared but he got used to the blood and all. So he didn't care. Neji sighed at the scene and kept wondering how was he the strongest out of all the semes. Shika laid his head on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep at the troublesome scene.

'four down. . . if it counts as one of the ukes'

(15 minutes later)

"well what shall we do now?"

"PRANK CALL!" Kiba said with a fist in the air

**Naruto's POV**

When Kiba said that I had an amazing idea of who to prank call I quickly got the phone and dialed a number snickering like a mad man.

"uh Naruto who are you going to prank call?" Kiba said scooting away from me

"oh just a little relative" I said holding up the phone so everyone could see the number

"you don't mean-" kiba stared wide eyed

"hello?" everyone smirked recognizing that voice

"hello?" I said disguising my voice to sound like those men who do the machine thingy

"Yes?"

"how may I help you, mam" I said trying to hold back a laugh but that was hard since everyone else was laughing

"sorry but you called me" (this is my favorite prank call)

"no mam, I called you so what do you need?"

"no! you called me!" the voice yelled

"no you called me mam!" I said my voice slipped a bit and I covered my mouth while everyone laughed knowing I was gonna be in trouble

"wait NARUTO!" the oh so power full voice said

"uh um no" I replied trying to keep my cool

"NARUTO! HOW DARE YOU WHEN I GAVE YOU A SPOT AT THE SCHOOL AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME DO YOU WANT A DETENTION MISTER!"

"no Tsunade I don't want detention and im sorry I disrespected you" I said lowly

"you better brat" and with that she hanged up

"I didn't know you were related to the principal of the school" Neji said recovering from the laughter.

"ya she my grandma" I grinned satisfied to know everyone was having a good time.

**Normal POV**

After a few party drinks and snacks they all have gotten a bit tired and decided they should sleep since it was three in the morning. The semes had other plans and took their ukes to a private random room. Naruto was in Sasuke's room on his balcony admiring the view when the snow finally stopped. Kiba was on the couch with Shino. Neji took Shika to a guest room. Gaara as well took Lee to a guest room where all the ukes futures will be waiting.

**Shika's POV**

I gave him a questioning look wondering why he had taken me here.

"Shika we need to talk" he said in a serious tone I looked worried and went by his side

"what is it?"

"even though we don't know each other well and we barely talked in the past I feel as though I've known you all my life" he said holding my hand tenderly

I smiled at him "me too"

"you are very dear to me and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable if you don't know much about me"

"well that's the adventure of our relationship" I said smiling today was the day today was the day

"even if you know bad things about me?" he said giving me a look of hope

"what are you saying"

He chuckled at my slowness "im saying that I love you and I want you to become mine and only mine" the last words he whispered in my ear hotly

My eyes were wide and I cried with joy(OOC here) and latched myself to him "I love you too I always have I will become yours!"

He smiled at me and took my chin and kissed me passionately. He licked my bottom lip for entrance I obliged and let him explore my cavern I moaned into the kiss blushing wishing it won't end but the problem with breathing stopped us and we panted looking into each other's eyes lovingly. He leaned into whisper in my ear.

"step by step love"

**Kiba's POV**

I sat on the couch and sighed I was warm relaxed and my pillow is the best which of course is Shino's lap. He stroked my hair and I was about to doze off when Shino stopped what he was doing. I sat up and looked at him to see if anything was wrong. He smiled at me and rubbed my cheek with his hand. I leaned into the touch and placed my hand on top of him.

"I love you very much"

I gasped looking at him have I heard correctly or was I dreaming as if reading my mind he said

"this isn't a dream I promise but would you answer this question for me?"

"yes" I said blushing I couldn't believe he said it to me I was very happy

"would you go out with me?" he said looking at me intently. I was dead silent and I could speak anymore I was transmitting everything to my brain. He looked at me as if to find an answer.

"Kiba?"

I snapped out of it and looked at him I smiled and kissed him he was probably surprise since it took him a while to kiss back it was a very passionate kiss and I loved it it soon turned to a french kiss which made it more arousing we soon parted and panted he looked at me teasingly and said

"I'll take it as a yes"

**Lee POV**

Gaara hugged my from behind and nestled on my neck (Gaara is taller cuz I make teh rules U^U) I blushed and placed my hands on top of his.

"do you love me?" he asked. My eyes widened I looked away

"ye-yes"

He smiled and kissed my neck, "then go out with me"

"you want me to go out with you"

He turned my body around so I was facing him he looked at my serious and said, "yes is there a problem?"

"no i was thinking you only wanted me for my body" I said trying to detach his arms around me which he only made tighter

He made me face him he looked at me very serious, "why would you ever think that I love you for who you are not for your body"

I stopped what I was doing and looked at him with tears in my eyes "re-really"

"yes and I want nobody to take you away from me" he tighten his grip possessively, "would you go out with me?"

"yes"

He smiled and swooped me up bridal style and laid me in bed after he tucked me in he went on the other side of the bed I scooted to him hugging him he hugged back putting his chin on my head. I smiled this is simply bliss.

**Naruto's POV(best for last^^)**

I sighed at the view of white all over I felt a blanket placed around me and strong arms around my waist

"don't get a cold dobe"

"I won't teme"

"lets go inside where its warmer" he said guiding me back to his room

I made my way to his bed and sat down on the edge of it Sasuke sat next to me he took hold of my hand and looked at me using his other hand to rub my cheek. I blushed leaning into his touch

"Naruto I need to tell you something" he said I looked up

"I love you very much dobe and if you think you can take being an Uchiha lover then be my guest" he smirked

I grinned "I accept your challenge teme" I said climbing on his lap and whipered in his ear "I love you very much as well Sasuke

He growled and hungrily kissed me and pulled back staring at me

"never let anyone touch you like this if they do tell me so I can destroy them"

"im all yours Sasuke-teme"

A/N: ah, im done this is a Christmas present to all of you who even bother reading this I hoped you liked it and I hope you got a lot of gifts if no then hope you had a wonderful day. Love you all and don't be shy if you liked my story then simply review ^^ and don't catch a cold! Cuz its freezing out here! I hope you enjoyed the sleepover have a nice day or night everybody!

Bye-bye~


	5. Surprise surprise!

**A/N: Hello how has it been? 1 month…3 idk I really didn't keep count. I'm very sorry that I took long my laptop crashed and died while I was playing the sims 3 yes im a fan of sims 3. I was really hopeing to fix it so I told my brother to fix it or take it somewhere and I was really hoping it would get fixed cuz that laptop had EVERYTHING all my writing and my precious memories and now they are all gone. My brother forgets a lot so it took him awhile to get the damn thing fixed but he told me he couldn't it was a piece of trash now. I was really depressed about it so my brother gave me his laptop since he bought a new one. So then I started thinking positive and thought I could start things new and start all over! And discover new memories! So then I give you this chapter for all my patient readers out there! It might not be long but its something! **

JK: I'm busy! So um…..oh! my OC will do it –runs-

Shizuka: what the? How did I get here?

JK: do the disclaimer my OC ITS YOUR DESTINY! –dramatic music-

Shizuka: …um okay? Jkdivas123 does not own Naruto…period .

"speaking"

'thinking'

(notes^^)

R&R

Enjoy~

**Shika's POV**

I woke with a warm and heavy blanket- wait heavy? I sat up and almost screamed when I saw the man of my dreams. Okay I just have to calm down and try to escape out of his death grip around my waist. I looked at the door which was too far away so my best shot is at the bathroom. I slowly pulled his arms away from me and stood and ran to the door as if my life depended on it. I closed the door behind me slowly and when I realized I actually went to the exit but not the bathroom door. I sighed at my miscalculations and then froze all the of everything that happened last night flashed threw me. I blushed covering my mouth that he kissed me with I smiled, I finally did it my crush that I have been holding in for 3 years already its all actually coming true. I laughed and went back inside the room. I just hope the rest of them did too.

**Kiba's POV**

It's funny how when you have a dream and you have a feeling of déjà vu when you wake up. I yawned stretching my arms like I usually but this time I couldn't. I flipped my body over and totally froze when I saw _him_ in the bed sleeping soundly as if nothings wrong with this picture. I was about to scream but I covered it with wide eyes when I remembered last night it wasn't a dream at all it was real! It was really real! I would be jumping jumping up and down but I'm a bit cramped. I scooted closer to Shino and sighed feeling relaxed and safe.

**Lee's POV**

I am so cold right now! I feel as though im not wearing any clothes right now- wait! I looked down to myself stripped off to my boxers I nearly squealed when I felt a squeeze on my cheeks. I looked up up to see no other than Gaara who was all in glory placing my clothes somewhere I don't even know. When he noticed me awake he looks at me like a piece of meat then goes back in his 'thinking position' and goes towards me in a fast pace. I was kinda freaked out cuz he looked like he was about to kill someone. When he grabbed hold of the sheets I was entirely confused. I looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"what are you doing?"

"the sheets"

"huh?"

"must be GONE!"

"wha- no! im gonna catch a cold"

He tore off the sheets and I was left shivering while Gaara once again in all his glory looked victorious as if he won the battle that im not even sure of.

**Naruto's POV**

I giggled as Sasuke nuzzled my neck and kept a tight hold on me. He was still asleep and what a heavy sleeper! I never would of thought that the Uchiha will be such a heavy sleeper hell, if he could go through my yells then who knows what else he could sleep through. I even hit him in the head like a billion times and kissed him multiple times to see if he wakes up like from _sleeping beauty _but I guess that only works for princesses which I'm _probably_ one of them, I often get confused as a girl when I was in elementary school since I had long hair since I was too afraid to get a haircut but, here I am with one of the most handsomest men in our school and he choose me out all the woman who looked incredibly beautiful. I looked down and wondered how could he choose someone like me I mean he had better options but why me? Sasuke has a lot of money and so does my parents now that I mention it I have told my mom about my crush and how desperately I looked when I said it to her. Could she have done something to make Sasuke date me? So, this is all just my dream Sasuke doesn't really love me it was all just bribe. I started to shake and chocked on my sobs trying to stop them from flowing out. I felt a hand on my back rubbing soothing circles I jumped and looked at black orbs staring at me with concern and confusion. It only made me cry more to think that this was all a fake an image in my mind. I slapped his hand away from me and looked away I could have ran but his tight hold was still on me.

"what's wrong?" I snapped my head back to him and gave him a weak glare.

"don't act dumb!" I growled, "you out all people should know!"

He looked at me confused. This guy is just pissing me off every second how could he still act dumb. This guy probably has a huge ego to even admit he was bribed to be with me. I looked at sighing lifting the sheets ready to leave. I really don't want to have an argument when we just started dating. I was heading to the door when I a certain someone's hand was in front of the door blocking my exit. I growled and turned around.

"teme! Get your damn hand off the door"

"where do you think your going"

"out! away from you!"

He scowled and grabbed my wrists and pushed me on the bed and pinned my hands over my head. I squirmed to get loose but I couldn't have the strength a part of me wanted to stay but a part of my wanted to leave.

"why do you want to leave"

I looked up with tears in my eyes and Sasuke eyes were wide for a second then darkened as he let go of hands mumbling a sorry. He rubbed my cheek with his thumb brushing away the tears. We were in silence until he finally spoke up.

"you, probably think this is dream"

I looked away and mumbled my lies and looked back at him when he chuckled.

"look even though we don't know each other very much- well I know you but you don't me"

"hey! How do you know about me if we just met" that kinda creeped me out

"shhh that will be another story, now dobe was yesterday a misunderstanding to you?"

". . ." I fell silent

"because every word I said yesterday I meant every word and I do very much love you, Naruto"

I looked at him wide eyed and I couldn't help but cry more they weren't sad tears they were happy ones now. To be someone special to Sasuke has always been in my fantasies and now I am that person. Now whenever Sasuke feel down or gloomy I can now hug him and make him feel better. I get to know him better too since the only thing I know about him is that his parents died in a horrible plane crash and I hope I can learn more to that. I leaped forward catching Sasuke off guard and glomped him. Oh yes now I can do this all the time.

**Normal POV (im the narrator today yay!)**

Everyone was in the living room chattering away as the semes held on their ukes and kissing necks or nestling on their shoulders. So far far everyone was happy but of course there is one tiny problem. That is how will their parents react? Oh yes, its all good to be true since the young Uchiha must make heirs and we all know that men cannot produce(ill make it happen) and Itachi has been in a relationship before with the same sex (if you took my poll you should know who it is ^^) so I wonder what will their parents do? And yes, I have mentioned that the parents have died in a plane crash but of course that's a different story ill soon tell but, right now we all want to know who is the Uchiha brothers parents now? That is also another story. Moving on to Shino, the son of the helpful bug comp.(what? Don't judge me) where they sell bugs who will help people and are somehow the fourth most richest company, of course he has to an heir as well since his father will be passing the job to him but what will his father do now? Now for Gaara his parents have both died and he typically has everything to himself so he doesn't seem to care about the company and somehow **he **has the second richest company.

Neji now is a bit complicated he comes from a **very** strict family and is supposed to be married to Hinata but, of course that will be drama for later. Right now as im seeing it, if Neji tells his uncle about his relationship it will probably end bad. Now the ukes have no problem since their parents know about their crushes since they are so easy to read. So, all-in-all things are heading downhill but hey every story needs some angst it can always be happy that will be just creepy.

Naruto turned and looked confusingly everyone else did the same. A short silence filled the room until Kiba spoke up

"uh guys whos that girls narrating every time we talk or move?"

"I don't know but im saying that Sasuke needs a better security alarm" Shino said

"shh! Guys if we don't move she might not see us" Naruto said. And everything went still everyone froze with and intense look on the figure.

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT" Naruto yelled at the unknown figure.

"STOP!" everyone yelled. They all looked at the figure with a glare daring it to say another wor-

Okay im sorry ill leave gosh I was trying to make the chapter longer!

**A/N: hey guys! I told you this was gonna be short a little ^^ so as you can see I gave you a little backround info on the semes since someone told me I should add info bout the semes parents so thank you for giving me advice and reviewing…and also being patient. I will probably take a while for the next story since you know the laptop and all that info and bookmarks I made so it might take longer for the next to publish so please be patient with me. And I also have a poll so please check that out and thank you for reading. Goodnight or have a good day! **

Bye-bye~


	6. The things we do for Love

**A/N: Well hello my patient readers! I have made many ideas for this chapter I just got inspired being on tumblr and youtube looking at all the Sasunaru, ShinoKiba, NejiShika, and GaaLee. I think I improved my writing too since I read a lot of Stories who are so detailed. So im gonna try my best kay? I give this chapter to show you im not dead.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

"**speaking"**

'**thinking'**

**(notes^^)**

**Enjoy~**

**Normal POV**

Being in a mansion surrounded by your loved ones and they confessing to YOU is probably the best thing. As for a girl they would simply die, for a boy they would of gained victory, for a uke well… That's a whole different reaction. I would say they turn into a puddle of goo or see the many things they could do for their lovers or maybe even ignoring them since everytime they see them they would die, but lets we move on to the story of the most cutest love.

The doors open to reveal four beautiful and handsome man with a cute someone linked around their arm. Their faces are with pride and love but also some anger whenever someone comes close to the cute one linked around them. They enter the school as obvious lovers who go by Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, and Shino. The cute ones linked around there arm is Naruto, Shika, Lee, and Kiba all blushing and grinning at each other. After the confession and kiss they have been going on dates and well you know what lovers do(wink wink). Everyone looked at them with envy as the four hold there cutes one as if they were treasure but alas, the bell has rung and they must separate they give quick kisses and mumbles of love as the Kings went to their private lessons while the ukes went to class.

As they separated Naruto was the first to speak. After they had finally become lovers they couldn't be happier they were speechless as they went to class and Naruto took a bold step to break that happiness.

"uhh have you guys told your parents?"

They all stopped midstep glaring at Naruto for breaking the calm atmosphere but also know that they think about it Kiba forgot to tell his mom that he finally dating the crush that lasted 4 years now becoming reality. Shika well he's smart and of course he didn't tell his parents or else that would lead to troublesome problems but although if he didn't tell them sooner then I don't know what they will do, Lee well his step dad wouldn't mind but if he ever met Gaara its just going to be embarrassing. Naruto has very protective and STRONG parents and if he told them Sasuke going to need an interview first and it's a fifty percent chance they will be alright since he is an Uchiha and if he dates the great Uchiha that's mean double the Uzumaki's company fame but of course Naruto didn't want to use Sasuke, he loved him so he is a bit worried.

"so who's doing it first?" Shika said as he yawned and leaned to the wall

Everyone one fiddled with their thumbs and glanced at one another to see who will. Shika sighed and rummaged through his backpack to find a pair of sticks. They looked at him confused.

"The one who gets the biggest stick goes first"

He held up the stick so it would look even and went first he grabbed the stick and nudged Naruto to do the same Naruto gulped and grabbed one. Lee did the same but in super-fast speed. Kiba got the stick with trembling hand. They all compared the sticks and Lee fell to the ground with tears pouring down his eyes like a waterfall. The rest of them sighed and relaxed but also patted lee on the back mumbling sorry and good lucks. Lee rubbed his eyes and looked determined.

"I will say to him right when he gets off of work and I well make a meal and clean the house to double the chance he will say yes!

They all sweatdropped at his sparkling aura but cursed when the bell ranged to say they were all late to class.

**Lee's POV**

After a very youthful fight in martial arts I went to the grocery store to the ingredients to make the meal for Gai-sensei. I went to the veggies section and when I walked past the chips and snacks isle I spotted a familiar red hair grabbing about 10 bags of chips. I turned my body to make a run for it but then jumped when I felt a squeeze to my ass. Crap I got caught.

"sup' babe what are you doin here?" Gaara said eyeing me up and down and pulling me closer.

'I was just uh…" I possibly couldn't tell him the truth! If I did then he'll want to come too and I don't want him to see my step-dad. Okay lee all you have to do is lie its not bad right? I'll tell him the truth later. Yeah right! Lie in my first relationship ever and to the guy I had a crush on for years! Urghh I'm sorry Gaara.

"Just shopping for my apartment you know ran out of food.." I trailed off and grabbed his hands and tried to pull them off me and only to get them tighter on me.

"oh, really well do you need help?" He said still pulling me dangerously close.

"um no I could do it, I'm not that weak" I said offended, but I wasn't just something to make me get away.

"no I wasn't saying you were weak just that you might buy all lot of food" his toned changed to hesitation.

"Are you calling me fat!" I said outraged, but in the inside I was crying out of guilt.

"What? No! I just wanted to help!" Gaara yelled causing a scene in the store.

"OH I GET IT YOU THINK I'M FAT AND WEAK!" I pulled his arms away from me and slapped him but not too hard and stomped away from him.

"Wait! Lee! I didn't mean it no I uh I didn't say that!" he grabbed my wrist and I snatched my wrist away from him with tears in my eyes man, I should be an actor!

"Don't follow me! And go away I don't want to see you" and went to the veggies section running but stopped to make sure he was really gone I sweatdropped at him when he kept bumping in things and falling down and walking like a drunk man.

'I cant believe I just lied to him! Just look at what I've done! He looks like he's about to die.' When he finally left the store I fell to the ground.

"I'M SORRY GAARA!" I cried swishing my head dramatically. The women in the stores were sniffling in there handkerchiefs while the guys just sweatdropped at the scene.

**Normal POV**

Lee arrived at his apartment when he finally finished his dramatic break down and quickly made Gai-sensei's favorite dish "Curry super Spicy." It was his favorite too but he liked "Curry super spicy death" better. Once everything was done he rehearsed what he was going to say.

"Look, remember when I said I have a youthful crush? Well…we're a couple now!"

Lee frowned as he didn't think it was youthful enough so, he tried again.

"Gai-sensei I have completed my life time dream! I have married Gaara my crush!" he smiled and sighed he wished.

Lee heard the door knob move and the clattering of keys he gasped and rushed out with a huge smile that showed all his teeth. Gai walked in with his gym teacher outfit and saw the very delicious dinner.

"oh Lee! You made my favorite food what a certainly youthful day it is!" he hugged Lee squeezed him very tight.

Lee who was used to it squeezed back and letting go ushering Gai to the table.

Gai wiped the drool on his face as he began eating and drinking at times. Lee ate his without drinking water since he thought he wasn't that spicy. After, finishing their meals Lee glanced up trying to find the perfect time to tell him the news.

"So, what do you want ?" Lee jumped up like a cat looked at him weird obviously trying to hide his shock.

"w-what are you talking about?" Lee said looking away.

"ah come on Lee you never barely make me dinner unless I ask you." He said pouting, "so you need something or you want to tell me something?" he leaned in his face looking serious which is very rare. "or something bad," Lee started sweating and nodded furiously a no. Gai went back to normal and grinned, "then want do you need?"

"I wanted to tell you something but it's not bad well I think it isn't…" Lee trailed off

"well then tell me it shouldn't be that bad."

Lee looked determined and took a deep breath. "remember when I told you about my crush? Well now we are dating. It's great right?" Lee looked hopeful at the blank stare his step-dad gave him.

It was quiet for a moment when tension built between them. Lee trembled at his blank stare. Until-

"That's so great! I knew my Lee had looks that were unbearable after all it runs in the family" Gai said sparkling.

Lee sighed in relief and hugged his dad with tears in his eyes as the sunset was shown with a crash of waves(you know the usual -_-')

Now, let's go to another story here…

Gaara sulked in the corner of the Kings Lounge and replayed the horrible memory over and over. The kings sweatdropped at him.

"did he get in a fight already!" Neji sighed

"looks like it was rough" Sasuke smirked trying hard not to laugh

"he acts as if he got dumped" Shino Inquired.

Gaara cried more at the thought.

"man, you know I expected Sasuke to have a fight first" Neji said

"HEY!" Sasuke yelled.

"I'm happy for you Lee, I'll try my best, ya I know bye thanks"

Kiba sighed as he hanged up and flipped his cell phone close and rummaged through his backpack to find the stick which meant that he was the next person to tell his mother. Not that his mother was scary or anything, but it's just embarrassing if he told her she'll probably ask to invite him over for dinner and make sure he's the "right" guy. Kiba rolled on his stomach screaming in his pillow just thinking about it made him frustrated. He got up from his bed and walked through the hallway to go to the kitchen. He needed water to quench the dry throat; he heard footsteps from upstairs and jumped when he heard them coming downstairs. He quickly tried to runaway but groaned when the glass fell on the ground with a huge crash to have his mother coming in.

"are you okay? You should be more careful ya clutz," Tsume said grabbing a broom.

Kiba caught the broom and began to sweep, "sorry I just had uh- things in my mind."

"really? Well would you like to talk about it?" She said getting some shoes to not cut her feet.

"um well-," Kiba hesitated and looked at the ground and swiped faster, "well it's good news I think."

"you think?" His mother gave him a confused expression.

"um to me it is" KIba swiped faster coughing a little

His mother grabbed hold of the broom stopping him before he filled the house with dust, "okay you better tell me whats going on" Her mother grew serious.

Kiba flinched at her expression and took a deep breathe, "shino and me are going out!" Kiba yelled and glanced up to see her mother shaking, he took several steps back.

"Kiba give me your phone" She said in a demand tone that all mothers do.

KIba quickly gave her his phone thinking it was his punishment, but to his surprise she was looking in the contacts. Kiba looked at her questionably, his eyes widened when he finally put the pieces together and that was: she was calling Shino! He lunged at her, but she dodged effortlessly. Kiba tried to get his phone back clawing at her which was only stopped by a hand on his face.

"Hello Shino sorry to bother you, but may I talk to you concerning my son." She said in her mother voice which was fake.

"MOM! Please he isn't a bad guy I swear please don't embarrass meeeee!," Kiba cried

His mother only ignored him and continued to talk. Kiba on the other hand tried to desperately get his phone back like a kid getting his lollipop back. He heard a beep and he shot his head up to see her mother done talking to Shino.

"what did you tell him!" Kiba screamed.

"eh the usual parent questions" She grinned at him ruffling his hair' "oh and he said he will pick you up in 5 minutes."

"WHAT!" Kiba ran upstairs to change.

5 minutes later…^^

Kiba heard the ring on the door and ran downstairs before his mother. He said his goodbyes and headed out. He found Shino outside and found himself on his chest.

Kiba blushed, "oh hi Shino its pretty late so I don't think my mother will let me go out, but we could hang out in your car or something" he trailed off he didn't want to be the only one talking. He felt two strong arms wrapped around his waist pulling him closer to the well-toned chest.

"um- Shino what are you doing? My mother could see us" Kiba tried to get away but that well-toned chest wasn't just for display.

"I know but it seems I haven't seen you in a while" He whispered in Kiba's ear seductively

Kiba whimpered as he felt his ear getting teased with something warm. Shino lifted Kiba's chin and kissed him. It wasn't hungry but a gentle passionate kiss that made Kiba melt in his arms. Shino placed his leg in between Kiba's leg he moaned in the kiss which Shino smirked and let his tongue explore the warm cavern. They didn't hear the door open since both were in other world together. Until they heard a cough Kiba gasped and pulled away from Shino.

"well Kiba its getting cold outside I think you should come in" Tsume said and looked at Shino, "you stay where you are"

Kiba flinched and gave an apologetic look to Shino and kissed him good-bye and went running in the house.

Shino looked at Kiba disappearing in the house and turned to look at his mother, "please trust that I will not betray your son" Shino said in full determination.

Tsume closed the door and looked at him with worry, "Shino I know you care for my son but, you are an important man and one of these days your father might want you to marry someone," she looked down, "someone not Kiba."

Shino clenched his fists because what everything she said was true. His father owned the fourth biggest company and Shino was the only heir to own it after his father. Shino turned to look at Tsume with eyes of honesty and assurance, "I know very well what you mean Miss. Inuzuka, but I care for your son dearly and I will find a way to have my father accept that I won't marry anyone else so please trust that I won't hurt your son."

Tsume looked at his eyes for a while then turned around to open the door she stopped and said, "then please take care of my son Shino," she closed the door to leave a surprised Shino behind.

Kiba heard the door and ran downstairs to find out what her mother said, "mom what did you say to Shino?"

"Just a list on how to deal with an annoying kid like you" She laughed when she saw his horrified expression, "kidding gosh I just told him if he needed a sweater or something to warm him up"

"really? Oh man mom you really know how to give someone a heartattack"

Tsume laughed and started walking to the kitchen to make hot chocolate and mumbled, "Be prepared for the worst."

Kiba followed her to the kitchen and titled his head "sorry mom did you say something?"

"Yep I said did you want hot chocolate?" She smiled

"hell ya I would!" KIba grinned and grabbed cups.

Tsume looked at Kiba sadly but brushed it off. After all she was counting on Shino to take care of him.

**A/N: Urghh! I'm so sorry you guys you waited so long but here it is and I hoped I improved a bit and hey I did put a little 'action' in there if you know what I mean *wink* and thank you for voting in the poll! I'll make sure to put that in and thank you for the comment it makes me happy that you enjoy my story! Have a an amazing day or night! Love ya!**

**Bye-bye~**


End file.
